NGO
by Wr1
Summary: Basically a selection of one shots I end up writing. Any suggestions are helpful and if I end up writing it then it'll be added to this story instead. Everything is explained inside. They're completely separate from each other unless I say otherwise. 5th one is up!
1. Dating

**_Ok so basically instead of me adding new stories every time I end up writing a one shot I'm just going to post it to this story as a new chapter (basically it makes it look as if I'm not writing as much). So any suggestions are welcome and I shall try and write them. This story is not my idea it is qualmpeddler so that's where the credit for this plot goes to. I have had permission to use the idea and it took a while to figure out how to write it before I even begun writing(it's been weeks to be honest!) . So I hope it lives up to expectations and once again any ideas would be helpful. Enjoy. :) _**

Online dating had to be one of the most ridiculous things Lee had ever come across, followed closely by speed dating. Maybe he just didn't like dating in general or was it because he wasn't dating the right person. That asked the question of why on earth was he on one of the websites? Oh yeah that's right Tim.

Tim,his best mate had persuaded him to join up one of the websites just because Daisy had said it might be a good idea. Honestly he had no idea what he was doing. Lee was debating wether just to give Tim the account and let him set him up.

"What are you doing?" Speak of the devil. Tim went and sat down next to Lee on the sofa who had a laptop on his lap.

"What you told me to do," Lee answered shortly as he glanced at Tim's face who wore a smug expression.

"I said it was a good idea."

"Can't you just take my account and set me up? I don't know what I'm doing," he sighed as he peered at the screen. All this what interests have you got was doing his head in.

"Fine but don't come complaining to me if I pick the wrong person," Tim warned as he wrote the account username and password on to a piece of paper before slipping it in his pocket. This might end up being fun.

"I'll get back to you shortly," and with that Tim departed leaving Lee on his own. That's all he had to do was wait.

"What are you doing?" Daisy said as she peered over Tim's shoulder to look at the screen.

"Do you know Lee took our advice and joined up but wants me to set him up," Tim was quite proud of that achievement. He didn't even contemplate that it was simply because Lee didn't think they'd find anyone.

"Oh I know her," Daisy exclaimed as she pointed to one of the usernames that appeared on the screen.

"Who is she?" Tim questioned as he clicked on the username as Daisy whispered the name into his ear.

"You persuaded her to join?"

"Hmm I've got her account. Gave the same excuses as Lee," Daisy informed her boyfriend with a sly and evil smirk as they both glanced at each other.

"Neither are getting any younger," Tim reasoned as he weighed the pros and cons in his head. He knew who Daisy was on about and to be honest it doesn't bother him as ling as they'd be happy.

"What's the harm?" Daisy said as she sent a request to the dating agency who would see if they were compatible enough.

"A lot actually," Tim muttered as his attention turned back to the screen. This could either end up really bad or well. For all of them.

Lee still couldn't believe he had agreed to this. He a,so couldn't believe that Tim had actually managed to find him a date within twenty four hours of having his account.

Standing outside the restaurant they had agreed upon he fidgeted. Ok he was nervous. He'd never met the girl before, didn't know what she looked like or be like, didn't even know her name and still he had agreed to this.

Hearing a bleep come from his phone he checked the message,rolling his eyes as he saw Tim's name appear.

**_Good luck. _**

**_Remember I'm the one who set you up so I'm ok with it._**

**_Tim._**

**_P.s don't forget to pay for the meal._**

Ok that was weird. Why was he saying that he was ok with it. It was up to Lee who he dated,wasn't it? He knew Daisy and Tim knew her so..who on earth could it be? His question was answered when he saw her walk up towards the restaurant.

Lucy.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," they both exclaimed in unison as they came face to face with each other. It wasn't the worst person to be on a date with. Actually it was the best it's just the embarrassment.

"Let me guess Daisy persuaded you to join that site?" Lee questioned Lucy as she nodded her head a slight blush appearing on her face.

"Who persuaded you then? Or was it voluntarily?" She asked tugging her jacket more firmly around her.

"Your brother actually," and then the realisation that Tim had set this up, known about and had said he was ok with it made him grin.

"What are you grinning about?" Lucy asked him suspiciously as Lee snapped out of his thoughts.

"We both gave our accounts to Tim and Daisy and they set us up," he said with a shrug as he leant against the wall. The both of them turning to silence as a solace. That was until Lucy spoke.

"Well assuming we're here...we may as well.." She trailed off as she glanced up towards the sign of the building. She was starving and honestly at the moment she couldn't care less if she was on a date with Lee.

"S'pose we could," Lee agreed with a nod of his head as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck

"C'mon then,"Lucy said with a jerk of her head towards the entrance. Grinning Lee followed as but got there first to open the door.

"After you Miss Adams."

"I can't believe we actually agreed to join up in the first place," Lee exclaimed as he took a sip of his wine, waiting for the food to arrive. He really really couldn't believe it. Then again he wouldn't be here now.

"Me either. On top of that we were stupid enough to give them our accounts. We could have ended up with a complete wacko," she giggled as Lee pondered this for a minute. It was true he could've ended up with someone like Rachel again.

"I'm glad it was you though," Lee said accidentally out loud as Lucy looked at him shock. He was certain that his face was on fire by now.

They fell into silence after that. Great! They were having a ice time and then he had to go and screw up! He could hit himself sometimes. The silence was broken when the waiter came with their food. Lee and Lucy's conversation resumed as if nothing had been said at all.

"I'll pay," Lucy insisted as she got out her purse from her handbag.

"No I'll pay," Lee argued as he extracted the money from his wallet and put it down on the small black tray ready for the waiter to come and pick it up,"ha too late I win!"

"You're such a child," she said all be it fondly as Lee grinned in victory. Who'd be happy after parting with money? Only him by the looks of it.

"I'll leave the tip then," she reasoned and was about to put the money down as he stopped her hand with his.

"It's already taken care of. C'mon let's go home," and with that he let go of her hand and put his jacket on, offering to assist Lucy with hers as well,"got everything?" He asked as they glanced back at the table. Nodding her head they walked out of the restaurant and begun their journey back to the flat.

"I actually enjoyed," Lucy told Lee as they walked side by side, the traffic zooming past them and by standees weaving around the pair.

"Don't sound so surprised," he said slightly affronted as Lucy giggled at his defensiveness.

"You know I didn't mean it like that," she reassured him as he glanced down towards her. A small smile was on her lips and teasing twinkle in her eye. He knew she didn't mean it the way she said it.

"I enjoyed too," he agreed with a nod of his head as they continued to walk. It hadn't turned out too bad, he might have to thank Tim.

They walked in silence for a bit then. It wasn't as if they didn't have anything left to day just that there wasn't need for anything to be said. The only sounds to be heard was the traffic and people talking around them. Living in the middle of London was noisy.

They stayed in silence for the journey down the street and for the period of time they were in the lift. The silence was only broke when they were stood outside the flat door.

"I've got the key," Lee said as he quickly extracted it from his pockets. It saved Lucy having to root through her handbag.

"Coffee?" Lucy questioned as she made her way in to the flat, dumping her handbag on the coffee table as she passed it.

"I'm alright thanks," Lee replied as he went and sat on the sofa, Lucy now walking back from the kitchen. She didn't really want coffee just an excuse to do something.

"Thank you for paying. You didn't have to," she smiled as she went and sat down next to him, tucking her legs underneath her.

"I insisted. What sort of date would it be if the man didn't pay?" He asked in a teasing voice as Lucy swallowed the lump in her throat as he turned to look at her.

"Are you still counting it as a date?" Ok maybe she shouldn't have said anything but she would like to know.

"Yeah are you?" He admitted honestly as Lucy nodded her head on agreement,"good," Lee whispered as he leant forward enough to kiss her cheek, making her blush.

"So when's the next one?" Lucy asked now teasing him as he put on a mock think expression.

"After this," and with that he kissed her on the lips. He really should thank Tim.


	2. Power cut

**_Just a pointless one shot I felt like writing. There isn't really a plot but do enjoy. Lee/Lucy established relationship._**

Power cuts aren't the best thing in the world. They're good for actually communicating with the people in the same room as you but then they get you worrying for the ice cream that's surely going to melt in the freezer and the milk that's slowly going to turn into cheese.

Power cuts never seem to happen at the best of times either. Sometimes you're halfway through a good movie or you're straightening your hair and you end up with one side wilder than the other. But for once this blackout seemed to happen when it really didn't matter.

They weren't doing much when the lights had gone out. They as in Lee, Lucy, Tim and Daisy. Tim was home from Germany on holidays and they had wanted to have a catch up and that is why they were in the flat with drinks in hand.

To be honest it was a bit...awkward having him back. Not that it was him himself it was that the dynamic between the group had changed. And by changed I mean Lee and Lucy being in a relationship and Tim not knowing or anyone else for that matter. Neither had had the courage to tell anyone and the sneaking around was fun anyway. Although it had been close to coming up to a year.

"I'm going to get the ice cream," Lucy exclaimed as she got up and felt her way towards the kitchen.

"Throw the milk out the same time!" Lee shouted to her as she shouted back her reply.

"What about the candles?" Tim questioned sensibly as Lee sighed before shouting at Lucy again to get the candles and lighter.

Returning a few minutes later with some curses along the way she placed the candles and ice cream down on the coffee table and lit them. The light immediately illuminated the space they occupied, giving out a soft glow that reflected off the faces that surrounded the sofa.

"Might as well get comfy," Daisy suggested as threw her legs over the back of the sofa, her back and head resting on the cushion. Tim simply leant back against the sofa cushions. Lee handed out the ice cream.

"Why have we got so many?" He asked as he gave Lucy her favourite flavour before he plonked himself back in the corner. Lucy sat near the end of the sofa before lying down so her legs were across Lee's lap and her head right at the end of the leg rest bit? Resting the ice cream tub on her stomach she tucked into the half empty tub as Lee rested his on her legs.

"Thinking about it we haven't half gotten into some trouble," Tim said as he pondered the statement. Maybe being away in Germany for a long period of time had gotten him to reminisce.

"Lee's fault," Daisy immediately blamed someone else as she pointed her spoon free had at him in the corner.

"It does seem to be you that causes it most of the time," Tim agreed as Lee paused with the spoon halfway up to his mouth before turning to Lucy for some back up.

"I have once or twice to be honest," her thanks was a quick squeeze to her leg from Lee who by now had finished his hardly full tub of ice cream. Throwing the spoon in it, he chucked it onto the floor.

At the sceptical eyebrow raise Tim gave her she filled in the gaps,"the running over the rabbit, disagreeing with Lee and then getting pissed, nearly marrying Pavlov, Amy...can't think of anymore at the moment," she told them through a mouthful of ice cream.

"Pavlov I remember Pavlov," Daisy added and Lucy could feel Lee tense underneath her legs. Jealous much.

"I wonder if Barbara and him are still together?" She wondered out loud as she secretly moved her foot along the bottom part of his thigh in reassurance. Once she was sure he had calmed down she stopped.

"When did you run over a rabbit?" Tim questioned not remembering that ever happening when he was there.

"When you were in Germany," Lee answered for Lucy because she was too busy eating the ice cream that was slowly melting.

"What do you think is the worst kind of trouble we've gotten into?" Tim asked as everyone pondered that in silence for a few minuted before Lee and Tim answered in unison but differently.

"Rachel."

"The drugs."

"Rachel?" Tim asked pointedly at Lee. This time it was Lucy's turn to tense slightly because of the topic. Lee turned to Lucy and smiled reassuringly.

"Can you call her an ex girlfriend?" Lee thought out loud as his arms rested on Lucy's legs, his thumb rubbing across the part of skin exposed between her pyjama bottoms and sock,"basically she was a psychopath who tried and to kill us because I broke up with her because I pretended that me and Lucy had got together. Don't worry we didn't," he exclaimed at the facial expression Tim was directing at him,"well...not then," he whispered just so he and Lucy could hear.

"That was my fault!" Daisy owned up as the other two present at the time hummed in agreement.

"When we went camping was pretty scary," Lucy decided to add into conversation.

"That was both of you," Tim told them as they rolled their eyes. Why did they get most of the blame? Oh yeah because it always somehow end back with them.

"Yeah arguing like an old married couple," Daisy giggled as Tim scowled and Lee and Lucy went strangely quiet.

"Technically again that was Lee's fault," Lucy said reluctantly as she gave him a small smile.

"How?" He questioned with his finger dangerously close to the ticklish spot on her foot.

"You dare tickle me," warned Lucy as she placed her empty ice cream tub down on the floor and begun to sit up, ready to defend herself if needs be.

"What you going to do?" Lee questioned with a raise of his eyebrow as Tim watched them. He wasn't likening the flirting one bit. Daisy had fallen asleep without anyone noticing. The wine had obviously gone to her head.

"I'll kick you so hard in the one place you don't want to be kicked, then you will not be able to use that place for a good month," she said with a smirk as Lee bit his lip, trying desperately to avoid saying his comeback. That wouldn't do them any favours with Tim here.

"I'll relent...this time," he told her as Lucy flopped back onto her back with a sigh of relief as she felt Lee's hands move from her foot to rest back on her legs.

"What?" Lee questioned Tim who was watching them with an expression mixed between amusement, anger and what Lee called the face of what should be a protective brother but ended up more like he was constipated.

"Stop flirting with my sister," was the answer he got as Lee rolled his eyes in unison to Lucy as she shifted from her position to sit next to Lee.

"Anyway,are we just going to leave Daisy there?" Lucy questioned her brother, shifting the conversation from her and Lee to Daisy.

"She seems comfortable,"Lee said with a shrug of his shoulder not really caring but changing what he said as Lucy swatted his stomach,"maybe we should move her slightly...might get a stiff neck and stuff," Lee explained as he glanced to Lucy who was smiling at him. She was definitely the one who ruled the relationship.

"Yeah we should," Tim agreed as he placed his wine glass on the coffee table and got up from the sofa.

"Stay the night. You can have Lee's bed," Lucy offered as Lee nodded his head. No point in arguing.

"Where's Lee going to sleep?" Tim could be thick sometimes even if he didn't know about the relationship. His powers of deduction were crap.

"The sofa," Lee answered as Tim smiled his thanks before manoeuvring Daisy into his arms and carrying her towards Lee's bedroom,"I'm not really going to have to sleep on the sofa am I?" Lee asked Lucy as soon as Tim had left the room.

"Of course not,darling," Lucy answered him with a quick peck to his cheek, whilst tapping his thigh before pouring more wine into her glass.

"When are we going to tell everyone? It's been 10 months," He questioned as Lucy passed him his glass of wine. Lee just wanted to tell the family at least, that way there was no hiding, no secrecy and everything could be out in the open.

"I know. We will soon. I promise. Just not tonight," she smiled reassuringly at him as Lee nodded his head. They would tell everyone when they were both ready. They'd had this conversation and Lucy said maybe if they showed them becoming closer as 'friends' then everyone wouldn't be as surprised if they got together.

"What have I missed since I've been away?" Tim questioned as he entered the room.

"What could have you possibly missed in two minutes?"

"You could miss a lot in two minutes," was Tim's reply as he settled back into the place he had occupied before taking Daisy to bed.

"Well you didn't miss anything in that two minutes," Lee replied.

Actually Tim had technically had missed a lot in that two minutes,"actually I want to talk to you two."

"What about?" Lucy asked a bit fidgety.

"I was wondering what you two thought about me proposing to Daisy?" He questioned as Lucy's eyes widened before a smile beamed across her face.

"I think it's great idea," Lucy smiled suddenly suppressing a yawn she had not seen coming. Leaning back further into the sofa she snuggled into the cushions.

"What do you think?" Tim said directing the question towards Lee who had blanched slightly. Lee was going to propose to Lucy soon but maybe he should put it off for a bit now.

"I..I think it's a good idea," he stammered as Tim beamed back at him.

"How are you going to propose?" Lucy questioned slightly dreamily as her head slumped against Lee's shoulder, Tim arching an eyebrow before deciding that Lucy was simply tired.

"How do you think I should do it?" Tim asked the pair as Lee gulped. He might be able to get some more tips on how Lucy would like to be proposed to. But he already had a slight idea on how to.

"What does Daisy like? Her favourite place? Restaurant? Beach? Holiday in the UK?" Lucy fired at him. Even in her tired state she could hear Tim gulp.

"I know where I'm going to do it but I don't know how to go about it," Tim emphasised as he watched Lucy slowly fall so her head was now leaning on Lee's chest. Lee seemingly non pulsed by this wrapped an arm around her waist. Putting it down to alcohol and tiredness;Tim ignored it.

"Just ask her...she loves you so she'll say yes however you do it," Lucy informed him.

"But I want it to be special," Tim tried to get through to his sister. Lee had gone unnaturally quiet as he watched the pair of them converse.

"I know you want it to be special. Every man does if they're truly in love. What I'm saying is just be yourself. I'd say yes if I was proposed to in a broke down lift because I'm in love," she mumbled as she fell asleep. Tim missing her saying I'm in love instead of if I was in love.

Lucy's body slumped as tiredness overtook, her head landing on Lee's lap, facing towards Tim as Lee's hand came to run through the back of Lucy's hair secretly, a small smile playing on his lips.

"How would you propose?" Tim was desperate for some advice on how to propose. He was useless at stuff like this. God knows why he was asking Lee.

"Depends on the person," Lee told Tim seriously as he nodded his head in understanding.

"Ok imagine you're going out with...Lucy how would you propose?"

"That's an absurd idea. When would I get the chance to propose to Lucy?" He lied as Tim gave him a knowing look.

"You don't but I know you love her. Don't you?" Tim questioned as he glanced at his sleeping sister and the happy expression on his best friends face.

"I never said that," Lee replied defensively as Tim gave him a sceptical look.

"I know you've never said," that wasn't true and Lee knew it,"but I know you do."

"If I admit it will you shut up?"

"Yes."

"Of course I do."

"Say it," Tim urged as Lee rolled his eyes. What did Tim care? Tim didn't want him anywhere near his sister.

"I love her," he told Tim seriously in his face as he continued,"and if I was to propose to her I'd take her to Cornwall because I know she loves it there. I wouldn't take her out to a public place because she doesn't like the fuss and I'd propose either on the beach if it was quiet or on the sofa watching tv and cuddling. I wouldn't prepare a speech although I'd have some vague outline, because I know she'd rather it be natural, not over prepared. That's is how I would propose to your sister."

Tim sat gob smacked. That was in more detail than what he suspected to come from his flat mate. Taking a gulp of his wine Tim leant back against the sofa again. Eyeing Lee suspiciously over the rim of his glass. There was something he didn't know.

"I'm going to take her to bed," Lee said suddenly as he carefully moved Lucy's head from his lap and stood from the sofa.

Scooping her up he waited for her to shift into a comfortable position before making his way towards her bedroom. Lee was unaware that anything had fallen out of his pocket.

Placing Lucy on her bed Lee leant down and kissed her forehead, receiving a mumble and a grab to his hand in reply. Chuckling slightly Lee questioned her mumble.

"Yes?" Lee whispered quietly as he went and sat on the bed near her.

"Come to bed," Lucy mumbled sleepily to him as he managed to get her underneath the duvet and tucked in.

"I will as soon as your brother is sorted out," he answered as Lucy nodded her head but added.

"Promise?"

"Promise. I'll be in soon. Love you," he whispered to her as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Love you too," and with that Lucy fell asleep and Lee left the bedroom. Looking to return soon even if Tim found out or not.

Walking out into the living room, Lee seated himself back in his spot unaware of anything happening or exactly what Tim was holding in his hand.

"What's this?" Tim came out with it as he placed the jewellery box onto his lap. Fumbling quickly with the box Lee placed it back into his trouser pocket after quickly glancing to make sure the ring was still inside.

"Nothing," Lee replied in the squeaky voice he did when he was lying.

"It's a ring. For who?" Tim asked sliding closer to Lee as he shrunk back into the sofa a bit more. This was going to end badly. Especially with the conversation they had had.

"None of your business."

"It's not for Lucy is it?"

"Noo. I've always carried this around. It was my mothers," Lee explained to Tim. That was partly true it was his mothers but he'd only started carrying around for the past couple of months.

"Alright then," well, that was easy,"I'm off to bed. See you in the morning," and with that Tim drank the rest of his wine and made his way towards the bedroom. Although he was trying to work things out.

Running a hand over his face Lee sighed. That was close. Too close. If he'd found out Lucy would've killed him. Looking around him he tidied up a bit before making the sofa look like he had actually slept in it. Boy was he glad the bathroom was in the same corridor as his bedroom.

Feeling for the ring he made his way into his and Lucy's bedroom. He hadn't slept in his bed for months and most of his things were now moved into there. Hopefully Tim wouldn't notice anything amiss in his bedroom. Once inside he hid the small box before changing into his pyjamas.

Climbing into the bed he smiled as he felt Lucy shift and snuggle into him,"you were a while," she mumbled against his chest as Lee rolled his eyes. Typical she hadn't slept since he had put her to bed.

"Yeah well it's not my fault your brothers inquisitive," he defended himself as he felt Lucy laugh sleepily against him.

"What was he questioning you about?"

"It doesn't matter. If he asks why I'm coming out of your bedroom tomorrow say you found a spider," again he felt Lucy laugh and nod her head,"let's get some sleep. Love you," he said kissing the top of her head.

"Love you too," she automatically replied, kissing the part of his chest nearest to her mouth.

The next morning when Tim asked Lee why he was coming out of Lucy's bedroom they said she wanted to get rid of a spider. A month later they secretly went to Cornwall and Lee proposed. When questioned about the ring they came clean to their parents. When Tim visited a month later they asked him to be best man. Six months later their I do's were said.


	3. Ice Bucket Challenge

**_I think the ending's a bit iffy on this one but I couldn't think of another way to end it. But otherwise it's fine. I think...I hope. Anyway enjoy and let me know what you think and any story suggestions I'll try and write them. Also Bobby Ball's nominated Lee Mack to do the ice bucket challenge and I'm hoping he does._**

"You're seriously going to do this?" Lee asked Lucy as they stood outside. Lucy in denim shorts and t shirt as Lee wore black three quarters and white t shirt.

"It's for a good cause. Why not?" She replied with a shrug,"are you alright with the camera,Daisy?" Lucy questioned Daisy as she juggled the phone around, trying to work out which way it went.

"Yup!" She said triumphantly as she flipped the phone around for the last time.

"Why on earth would you want to chuck buckets of freezing cold water and ice over yourself? And then post it on Facebook?" He asked as he peered down at the bucket of water next to his feet.

"For charity. Don't worry you'll have to do it as well," she grinned as she put the towel on the wall.

"What?" Lee suddenly exclaimed as Lucy went and took her position in front of Daisy.

"You heard... C'mon," she said gesturing for him to come with bucket. Lee humphed as picked the bucket up and walked to stand on the wall with the bucket in his hands.

"Three, two one and action!" Daisy shouted as Lee rolled his eyes. Typical she thought this was a movie being filmed.

"I got nominated by Sarah. So thanks for that. Now I nominate Becky, Daisy and my roommate Lee," Lucy said with a smirk as she turned to face Lee who was glaring at the top of her head.

And with that Lee tipped the bucket over Lucy, chuckling as she covered her face from the ice cold water and as she screamed slightly.

"You're turn," she shouted up to Lee as she swept her wet hair back.

"I'm not doing it today," he said defiantly as Daisy continued to try and work out how to stop recording. Jumping down from the wall held out the towel to Lucy as she stepped forward to take it.

"Why not? It won't take much there's a tap over there," she pointed to the flat building and towards the tap where they could get their water from.

"I'll do it tomorrow," he promised as Lucy narrowed her eyes at her. Them both unaware that Daisy was still filming but not on purpose.

"Fine," Lucy said with a smirk as she placed her towel down,"but at least come and give me a hug first," she said opening her arms as Lee pointed his finger at her as he slowly backed away.

"No. Don't you dare. Lucy, don't," he said as she advanced on him.

Turning around just as Lucy broke into a run Lee ran away from her around the block as she continued to chase him, her laughing and him still shouting warnings. Picking up the bucket when she passed it she placed it under the tap and quickly switched it on before continuing to chase Lee.

Finally managing to grab a hold of him she wrapped her arms around his waist as she came to stand in front of him, her clothes soaking his. Nodding her head towards the bucket Daisy got the hint and went to fetch it, still filming. Pushing lee backwards unexpectedly the surprise causing him to fall on his back onto his back, Lucy going to straddle him over his stomach.

"Who do you nominate?" She questioned with an eyebrow raise as Lee's eyes widened. The bucket next to her side coming into view and Daisy filming as well,"c'mon," she said as she picked up the bucket.

"Tim Adams," he said quickly just as the water made contact with his face and half of his chest.

Screwing up his face as the cold water gushed over him. Immediately he reacted as he flipped Lucy and him over to get away from the cold water making her squeal in surprise, the bucket falling to their side as Lucy now lay flat on her back, one of Lee's hands preventing her head from making contact with the concrete as it lay buried in her damp hair. Lee's other hand then coming up to run over his face and his hair, water spraying over Lucy as she spluttered slightly.

"Done it," Daisy muttered to herself as she finally managed to work out how to stop recording, moving away from the pair still on the floor.

"Hello," he smiled down at Lucy who smiled back up at him, all be it rather awkwardly, her hands resting on his chest.

"Hi," she replied as she felt Lee's hand move slightly to support her head better,"maybe you should...move," she suggested.

"Uh..ye..ye..sorry," he stuttered awkwardly as he jumped up from resting above her offering a hand to pull her up.

Grabbing the towel he ran it across his hair quickly before wrapping it around Lucy's shoulders as she begun to shiver slightly. Without thinking about it he took hold of her hair and pulled it out from between her back and the towel before putting it to rest over her shoulder and then running his hands up and down her arms to produce some heat. Keeping her head bowed Lucy blushed as she pulled the towel tighter around her.

"C'mon let's go and warm up," again unconsciously he kept his arm around her shoulder and the other on her arm nearest to him as they made their way up to the flat, Daisy trailing behind.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to do it on a day where it's colder than it's been," she admitted as she sat on the sofa after her shower.

"Maybe not," Lee replied with a smile as he handed her a jug of tea,"did Daisy manage to upload it?" He questioned as Lucy took a sip of the boiling liquid.

"Yeah. Turned out a slightly longer video than anticipated."

"How?" Lee asked as he leant back against the sofa next to her.

"She couldn't work out how to stop recording," she told him as Lee rolled his eyes.

"Typical," he chuckled as he placed his mug down on the coffee table to rest next to Lucy's.

"C'mon admit it. You enjoyed," she tease him with a nudge to his side as a small smile began to form on his lips.

"Yeah ok I did," he admired although the smile was now turning into a smirk as he regarded her,"I especially liked the bit when you were on top of me," he said as he saw Lucy blush and hide her face.

"Stop it," she muttered nudging him harder.

"Why should I?" He asked suddenly gaining courage from somewhere as he leant in further, their faces inches apart.

"Because...because," Lucy couldn't think of anything as she tried to keep a steady gaze to his eyes but in little moments of weakness they moved to his lips.

"No reason?" He whispered the question as his hand went to rest on the same spot behind her head as it did earlier that day. Receiving no reply he took that as his answer,"good," and with that he kissed her.


	4. Ill

**_This ones just fluffy. It's a bit different from the rest because they don't end up together. I wanted to do at least one where they didn't get together. Plus it would be just gross to get them together in this fic. Oh and sorry it's a bit shorter than the ._**

"You look like shit."

"Thanks. I feel like it," Lucy replied through a stuffed nose.

Lee had escorted Daisy to Germany and had stayed for a few nights to catch up with his best mate. Lucy not being able to because of work but now it didn't seem as if she'd been at all.

Lucy had caught the flu a day after Lee had left for Germany and she had hardly left the sofa since, only moving to go and take a shower. She had dragged her duvet out of her bedroom and had had it constantly wrapped around her pyjama clad form. Her days had consisted of movies, chocolate, endless cups of tea and Lemsip.

"Tea?" Lee questioned as he placed his small suitcase down next to the coat stand and hung his jacket.

"Please," Lucy replied just before she sneezed, cuddling further into her duvet and the corner of the sofa.

Nodding his head Lee made his way to the kitchen and made two cups of tea. Searching the cupboards he grabbed some medication for Lucy before returning to sit next to her.

"Thanks," she replied taking the mug off of him.

"Didn't know if you've taken anything today," he explained as he handed her a medicinal spoon and the medicine. Sitting slightly away from the corner she put her mug on the coffee table.

"Not yet," she replied as she sniffed, running a hand through her hair. Taking the medicine off of him she took the appropriate dose before placing that on the coffee table and picking up her mug,"how was Germany?"

"Good," he smiled as Lucy nodded her head waiting for him to continue as she gulped her tea down. She was absolutely freezing and the duvet that was securely around her wasn't helping, shivering slightly Lee took notice.

"Are you cold?" He asked worriedly as Lucy nodded her head slightly,"is the heating on?" Receiving a nod to confirm this he got up off of the sofa and made his way towards his bedroom and begun rummaging through his wardrobe. Retrieving an old blanket from the back he shook it out before returning to Lucy who had begun shivering.

"Here," he said taking the duvet off of her before wrapping the blanket tightly around her and then the duvet over that,"god Lucy you're boiling," he exclaimed as his hand went to her forehead.

"But I feel bloody freezing," she shivered as Lee went and sat next to her. Now they were both sitting side by side, shoulders touching well, shoulder and quilt.

"You'll warm up soon," he reassured as Lucy looked unsure, her head going to rest on the quilt by her shoulders.

"How was Tim?" She questioned as her head dropped lower and landed on Lee's shoulder, Lucy not taking any notice as she unconsciously snuggled closer as she mumbled,"you're warm."

"How about we get comfier and then I'll tell you about Germany," he suggested as he felt Lucy nod against his shoulder. The flu was making her delirious if she was willingly snuggling in to him.

Getting from the sofa Lee silently questioned if he could extract the duvet as he tugged on it a bit. Receiving a nod in reply he took it back off of her shoulders. Sitting down next Lucy he brought her in to snuggle into his side, her head on his shoulder, legs draped over one of his, her arm around his waist and his around her shoulders. Brining the duvet up to cover them both.

"Warmer?" He questioned as Lucy muttered her reply into his shoulder.

"Germany?" She asked absently.

"Tim's good. Gutted you couldn't come but otherwise works going well. Daisy's planning on staying there for a bit before coming back. She's managed to get time off of work. We went to watch football," he said as he continued to ramble on, playing with the strands of her hair. Only to stop when he heard Lucy breathing through her mouth and her grip around his waist slacken. Peering down his suspicions were confirmed. She was asleep.

Smiling and pressing a kiss to the top of her too hot head he whispered softly,"get well soon."


	5. Twister

**_You're going to have to use your imagination a bit on this one but I'll give you the sequence of the Twister dots;red,blue,yellow,green. Also, I'd like to point out that I know they're all slightly out of character because honestly the only character I can probably write slightly correct is Tim and I can't explain why. So, Lee is less sarcastic, Lucy gets a bit more annoyed and Daisy is less dippy. So I apologise for that. Let me know what you think and any suggestions for one shots or a longer story would be nice! Enjoy! Xx_**

"And right foot, red," Daisy told Lee as he placed his right foot in the red dot. They'd only just started this game and he was regretting it already.

"Remind me why we're playing this game again?" Lee grumbled as Daisy spun the spinner for Lucy.

"Because we're bored and the powers gone off," Lucy explained as she put her left hand on the blue, facing Lee and Lee facing her.

"Is this the only game we've got?" He grumbled as Lucy rolled her eyes at him.

"Lee, right hand yellow," groaning Lee stretched to place his right hand on the yellow his face now a few inches away from Lucy's.

"It was either this or monopoly and we all know you chest at monopoly," she told him as he looked mock hurt at the suggestion of him cheating.

"Me? Cheat? Never," he said using his left hand to touch his chest.

"You do cheat," Daisy interrupted as he huffed,"Lucy right foot red," Daisy instructed from her perch on the back of the sofa.

"If you had the chance you'd cheat at everything," she told him back as her foot went to the right. This was already an awkward position.

"That's all I've got to do is push you a bit now and you'll fall," he said as Lucy glared at him, he better bloody well not,"I'm not going to because I don't cheat!"

"Course you don't," sarcasm lacing her voice," c'mon left foot blue," Lucy repeated the instructions that Daisy had told him when he was too busy claiming that he doesn't cheat.

"Calm down!" He exclaimed putting his left foot on the blue, his back facing away from Lucy.

After several turns each and with them now completely and utterly intertwined, so Lucy's right hand was placed in between both of Lee's so their heads were close to touching and their legs were entwined in every which way, causing some accidental kicks when moving them.

"Careful where you put your hand!" Lucy squeaked as Lee retracted it quickly, mumbling an apology before carefully moving it so it went under Lucy's stomach and towards the coloured circle the other side of her.

"Oh c'mon," Lucy grumbled after Daisy's instruction the latter giggling from her perch on the back of the sofa, a cup of tea in her hand.

"I'll go up in my tip toes if that helps," Lee teased a Lucy growled at him slightly as he perched himself on the tips of his toes, giving enough room for Lucy to move her other arm underneath him, the top half of her body now underneath him.

"Stop smirking," Lucy grumbled as she turned her head to look at Daisy.

"I'm not!" Daisy protested although she knew it was a lie. Turning her head slightly so she could see Lee's face she gave narrowed her eyes.

"C'mon Lucy it's only a game," rolling her eyes in reply she sighed as she saw Daisy take the mug back into the kitchen. Daisy had done this a few times during the game and it wasn't a surprise.

"I'm starting to ache," Lucy moaned,"you can get down from your tip toes if you want."

"Thanks," Lee replied as he slowly lowered the height of his feet so he was more comfortable, his chest now pressing lightly into Lucy's back and his head coming to rest on her shoulder next to hers, his breath on her cheek.

"Comfy?" She asked as she felt Lee nod his head.

"My arms are killing me."

"You better not be cheating!" Daisy called from the kitchen before adding,"I'm going to the bathroom."

"Great," they both sighed in unison, the both of them too competitive to end the game by falling.

"How about we make a deal?" Lucy suggested.

"Carry on."

"How about we both drop and call it a draw?" She suggested as her arms started to ache again.

"Deal," was his immediate reply as Lucy chuckled slightly. They were getting too old for this.

Taking her right arm and leg and looping it around his right arm and leg to make sure he fell the same time as her she took a deep breath, for some reason thinking this was going to hurt, before falling to the side. As she hoped they both fell to the ground, Lee taking the brunt of the fall as landed half on him half off, their arms and legs un-looping in the process.

Laughing their faces turned to face each other as icy buried her face in his shoulders to try and quiet her laughter. Lee shaking as he chuckled at it.

"At least my arms have stopped aching," he said as soon and the laughter had died done and Lucy had moved her head off of his shoulder.

"Were they sore?" She teased as her hand came up to mocking massage the arm closets to her. Both of them unaware that Daisy was watching with rapt attention.

"Hmmm," he agreed playing along, silently admitting that he didn't want Lucy to stop gently massaging his arm, her hand working it's way up towards his shoulder.

Lucy's eyes were trained on his arm until she felt his eyes on the top of her head and moved her gaze to look at him. Lucy gulped at the look in his eyes. Lucy had only ever seen that look once and that was when Lee explained the Kate situation to her and the love she found in his eyes when he spoke of her for the first few weeks told her everything. Now though that was directed at her, along with a soft smile.

Stopping her hand she smiled back a bit nervously as Lee furrowed his brow, obviously noticing her nervousness,"what's wrong?" He questioned as Lucy averted her gaze for a second.

"N-nothing,"the slight stammer doing nothing to reassure him,"who are you thinking about?"

His reply was instant and sincere as he face became closer to hers as she looked up a bit more,"you."

As soon as the word was uttered they both looked slightly wide eyed. Lee because he actually uttered the word and Lucy because she thought he was thinking about someone else.

Deciding that he may as well back it up and he may as well have a good enough reason to be kicked out he kissed her. Once his lips made contact with her she gave a slight squeal in surprise which was muffled by his lips before relaxing and reciprocating. Who'd have thought this is how they'd end a game of Twister?

Burying his hand right hand in her hair as his left awkwardly came to rest on her waist he shifted so she was beneath him, one of her hands playing with the hair at the nape of his neck and the other one gripping his shoulder.

They practically jumped apart as they heard an awkward couch coming from behind their heads. They'd completely forgot Daisy was in the flat. Groaning Lucy took hold of Lee's t shirt and buried her blushing face in the crook between his neck and shoulder as Lee smiled awkwardly at Daisy.

"I'll leave you two alone then," Daisy said with a smirk as she walked past the pair still lying on the the Twister mat, grabbing her jacket and bag she made a swift exit.

"Yeah bye!" Lee shouted as Lucy finally let go of him.

Chuckling in a nervous and slightly embarrassed way Lucy lifted her head up to give him a chaste kiss in reassurance.

"Right now Daisy's definitely gone; where were we?" He questioned before going back to kissing Lucy.


	6. What happens in Vegas

_**I know this is really cliche but you need at least one of these stories no matter what fandom. Enjoy. Xx**_

"Oh God," Lee exclaimed with a sudden sense of déjà vú as he turned to face the woman lying next to him in bed, naked, asleep and hair askew.

Before jumping to conclusions, Lee lifted himself onto his elbows careful not to disturb Lucy. Peering around the hotel room he moved his eyes from the jackets, shoes and socks that lay by the door to his shirt and her black dress on the sofa to one or two pieces of underwear that lay on the floor by the bed along side an empty packet. Yup they'd definitely done it this time. Frowning he was sure there was more items of clothing. Placing his head back on the pillow so his eyes were looking at the ceiling he rolled his eyes. There they were. Hanging on the end of the fan, her tights just about to fall off of it.

Closing his eyes he tried to refill the missing gaps in his memory from the previous night. He remembered going to a casino with Lucy, Daisy and Tim. He remembered winning a few quid and then spending it all on drinks. He remembered sitting outside the casino in a pout because he was still single. He remembered Lucy comforting him and then making it her mission to get them both pissed. He remembered going to a club and that's when things started to get fuzzy.

He's blaming Tim for this. Definitely blaming him for this. When Tim came back from Germany he was peeved because they'd gone on holidays a few times without him so they agreed to go somewhere. He wanted to go to Vegas and now they've ended up in another situation that would need resolving. Sighing he picked the bridge of his nose with his left hand as he closed his eyes.

Opening them again with his hand still in sight his eyes widened. He was pretty sure that gold ring wasn't sitting on his fourth finger yesterday. Peering back over to the sleeping Lucy who's left hand was lying next to her head on the pillow his suspicions were confirmed as he found an identical ring. Fuck fuck fuckiety fuck fuck.

Hearing a groan coming from beside him he closed his eyes again and prepared himself for a conversation possibly similar to one he's had before with her. Turning his head to face her he smiled weakly as her eyes widened,"are you sure?" Was her first question. Lee was slightly shocked by this. But when he considered what the result was last time he understood why she wanted to know.

Turning to pick up the foil packet he held it in her line of vision before tossing it back on the floor,"pretty sure." With a groan Lucy lay back against the pillow as her hands came to cover her face.

"What the f-?" She exclaimed bolting up into sitting position the sheet tucked under her arms as she peered at her left hand.

"Aaanndd I think we might have gotten married," Lee said weakly as Lucy's head snapped to face his as held up his left hand, giving her a little wave,"what happens in Vegas..." He trailed off as Lucy glared at him.

"What happens in Vegas is going to have consequences," she told him sternly as she went back to peering at her left hand and the golden band wrapped around her finger as she fiddled with it slightly, the light coming in from the window reflecting off of it.

Lee shifted nervously in the bed next to Lucy as they continued to sit in a slightly awkward silence as they both considered what they had done and how they were going to get past this. Lee' she and snapped up to Lucy as she begun to giggle. What's she still drunk?

"What?" Lee asked slightly bemused as he watched her shoulders shake in laughter.

"It's just...that this situation is a bit cliche," she stated though laugher,"the sort of situation you see in film and tv programmes."

"I suppose it is," he said as the laughter begun to build inside him and he went to lie back down on his back his hands lying across his stomach as he chuckled.

Lucy smiled slightly as she watched him laugh. Sighing she lay down next to him, frowning slightly as she looked up at the ceiling,"Lee?"

"Yeah?" He asked as his laughter died down and their relationship before all of this seemingly the same.

"Do you remember much from last night?" She questioned her face turning to face his a small frown on her face.

"Honestly?" He questioned as Lucy nodded,"not really but a few bits and pieces are coming back. Why?"

"Just wondering how my tights and other things ended up on that fan," she said as Lee directed his gaze towards the ceiling before turning back to Lucy with a smirk.

"Well..." He trailed off.

"Don't be sick," she admonished,"what are we going to do?" Again they lapsed into silence.

"What do you mean?" Lee asked.

"Do we forget this ever happened and get a divorce? Or do we..." She trailed off as she thought of a way she could phrase it but Lee already knew what she meant.

"Truth?" He asked as she nodded her head again.

Muddled thoughts running through her mind. Did she really want to try having a relationship with him? Did she want to pretend that this never happened? No she didn't. What would her parents say? What would Tim say? Either way they would find out.

"I'd like to...try and make this work but it's up to you. You don't really want to be married to someone like me. You could do so much better but you know.." He rambled but was soon shut off by Lucy who had grabbed hold of his hand, the action immediate ye silencing him as she played with the wedding ring on his finger.

"Don't talk about yourself like that," she told him as Lee kept his eyes trained on Lucy's hand on his,"I think...we could make this work."

His head immediately snapped up to hers,"really?"

"Really," she said with a small smile as his grin widened before turning slightly mischievous.

"So...may I kiss the bride?" He questioned as Lucy's eyebrows raised before giggling.

"You may," so he did, her eyes immediately shutting as their lips met.

What happens in Vegas is definitely not staying in Vegas.


	7. Strip poker The title says everything

**_Not the best story I'be written and I can't think of anyway to improve it. It is definitely the riskiest I've been. They aren't really in character either but I thought I best upload it now I've written it although it is bad. Still read it and comment on ways I could improve. Don't be too harsh though...thanks :)_**

"You must be cheating!" Lucy exclaimed as she crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at Lee over the coffee table from which they were sat cross legged opposite each other.

"It's just sheer luck," he said with a smirk as he took a swig of his drink,"c'mon shot of tequila and your choice of clothing."

Lucy sighed as she took a shot along with the salt and lime and removed her right sock. All in all her shoes had been discarded, her jacket and scarf. Lee had lost his socks.

Honestly Lucy had no idea why she had agreed to play strip poker with Lee. Multiple factors had probably come into play like boredom, boredom and some wine. Lee had suggested games and this was the only one she honestly didn't find boring but right now she was losing and slowly getting pissed on tequila shots. That was not good.

"Ha!" Lucy exclaimed as she held out her three of a kind to his two of a kind.

"Alright," he smiled slightly as he licked the slat, took the shot and the sucked on the lime. Grimacing all the while,"ugh. New rule," he purposed as Lucy raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes?"

"The other person gets to choose the item of clothing and take it off of them," Lee suggested as Lucy's eyes widened before she agreed. She'd blame that decision on the alcohol.

Looking over to Lee she decided on his clothing,"jacket."

Reaching over the coffee table she rand her hands under the jacket at where his shoulders were and removed his jacket before tossing it to lie on the sofa.

"Right shot," Lucy told Lee as she begun shuffling the cards watching as he took the shot whilst grimacing his face. She'd just finished dealing the cards as he stopped grimacing.

"I win," Lee said smugly as he crossed his arms across is chest as Lucy begun regretting her agreement in this game. Shifting uncomfortably on the floor as Lee smirked at her,"shot."

Grumbling Lucy took the shot as Lee watched her still with his arms crossed before he scooted over to sit next to Lucy who by now was fiddling with the glass shot.

"Shirt," Lee said softly as Lucy blushed,"we can stop playing if you want?" Lee suggested all be it reluctantly.

"No I agreed to play and we're going to play," she said as Lee smirked his hand to the first button of her checked shirt,"stop smirking," Lucy ordered as Lee begun unbuttoning her shirt. This must have been the best idea he had had to date.

"Nope," he told her with a smile before poking his tongue out at her and then going back to what he was doing. Going to sit begin her once the buttons were undone he took hold of the edges and took the shirt off before going back to sitting opposite her with a silly smile on his face.

Blushing Lucy took hold of her wine glass and took a big swig before dealing out the cards again. Trying to ignore the fact that she was now topless.

"I win again," Lee said triumphantly as Lucy took a shot,"your left sock."

"Ok," Lucy said as she arched an eyebrow at him as he went under the coffee table and grabbed hold of her leg as he took the sock off before reappearing.

"It'll be trousers next," Lee informed Lucy as she blushed even more. She had to win this round. Luckily she did.

"Shirt," she said as Lee moved to lean back next to the sofa, Lucy coming to sit in front of him cross legged as her hand went towards the top button.

"Didn't think I'd be doing this today," she mumbled to herself as she concentrated on what her hands were doing.

Lucy tried to ignore Lee. She could feel his gaze on her as she undid the buttons. Failing she looked up and caught his gaze which was trained on her face. Faltering slightly she placed her hand flat on his now half bare chest. Startling slightly at the contact she pulled her hand back quickly but not before Lee grabbed it.

"What are you doing?" She questioned as she continued to try and undo his buttons with one hand.

"Taking my shot."

"Uh?" Her question was answered when she felt the salt being sprinkled onto her hand. Still raising a questioning eyebrow at him just as his mouth descended to the back of her hand placing a kiss on to it as his tongue peeking out to lick the salt off before grabbing the shot glass and then the lime.

"Finished," he smiled at the startled look on Lucy's face. Shaking her head she went back to removing his shirt by placing her hands on his shoulders and then sweeping it off of him.

Scrambling back to her earlier position in the other side of the coffee table she waited patiently as Lee dealt the cards,"oh now that's unfair!" She whined as Lee won again.

"Rules are rules," Lee said with a smirk.

"Fine," Lucy agreed as she took the shot quickly.

"Trousers," Lee smiled as he ducked under the coffee table. Where the hell was he going?

Suddenly she felt Lee tug her ankles so she was now lying flat on her back, propping herself on her elbows she raised an eyebrow as Lee climbed higher, coming face to face with her, his hands propping him up either side of her.

"Get on with it then," she was slightly overwhelmed with his closeness.

"I was wondering..."

"Oh that's not good," she said with a smirk as he rolled his eyes.

"Not going to tell you now," he said with a small smile as she arched her eyebrow.

"C'mon tell me," she pleaded as he shook his head, placing one of his hands on her back and the other on her shoulder, pushing her down to lie back. This was getting intimate and she was slightly apprehensive about it.

Lee came to straddle just under her hips, so her legs were firmly pushed together no room for escape as his hands landed on her bare waist to steady himself. Going to move his hands, his fingers brushed lightly over her sides as he felt her giggle. Repeating the action he smirked as she glared at him.

"Ticklish?" He questioned as he continued to run his fingertips lightly over her sides, Lucy beginning to squirm underneath him.

"Ssstoopp," she managed to get through fits of laughter as he hands came to bat his away. Her laughter immediately died down as his hands went to the button on her jeans.

"You ok?" He questioned as she nodded.

"Just get on with the game," she said trying to sound braver than what she felt.

His fingers popped open the button and lowered the zip as Lucy gulped slightly. Maybe they'd taken the game a bit too far but it was too late to turn back now. Lee moved slightly so that his leg rested between hers as his fingers hooked into the side of her jeans and tugged gently. Lifting her hips to help him she wondered why the hell she was helping him. Propping herself back on her elbows she watched as Lee kept his eyes trained on her face as he pulled her legs out of her trousers.

Once discarding her trousers he tossed them to the side but still held her gaze firmly as he moved back up so they were face to face again. Holding her breath slightly she watched as his eyes searched her face. Lucy could feel her cheeks turning red as he came even closer, their noses nearly touching.

"You ok?" Why did he keep asking her is she was ok?

"Of course I am," she replied instantly.

"Rule change," he said as she arched her eyebrow at him. Although there wasn't much of an effect as he was too close to see it.

"Ok," she said slightly apprehensive.

"The winner of each round gets a kiss," he said with a small grin as Lucy narrowed her eyes.

"And when does this rule begin?"

"Now," Lee replied instantly as he brought his mouth to hers, their eyes sliding shut. He should have thought of strip poker ages ago.


	8. School

_**I read a few of my posts from before and would like to apologise for the typos and spelling mistakes that can be found. Also this one is very AU. I got bored and this is what the consequences were. So let me know what you think. I need suggestions because I am running really low on ideas. NOT GOING OUT IS FINALLY BACK! The announcement has been made that it will air on BBC One Friday 17th of October at 9:30pm. Nine episodes and a Christmas special to come! Also I went to see Lee Mack live the other day and if you can go I'd go. Fantastic although some of the jokes were offensive but you can't take them seriously. Enjoy and review.**_

"Miss Adams!" Lee called down the corridor which was beginning to fill with students and teachers as the luch bell rung. He could practically hear the teenagers snicker as he made his way towards Lucy near the door of her classroom. Maybe he should have waited until the teens dispersed. The gossip was well and truly circulating now. They probably knew more than he excpected anyway.

"Yes?" Lucy questioned as Lee finally came to a halt in front of her, the pupils having to weave their way around them as the made their way towards the cafeteria.

"C-can I have a word please? In private?" He asked motioning towards her open classroom door as he peered down at her.

"Yeah sure," Lucy smiled as she stepped back in to her class, putting her handbag on top of the desk as she heard Lee shout outside the class.

"OI NO RUNNING IN THE CORRIDOR!" And with that Lee entered the class, closing the door behind him as he gave Lucy a small smile.

"What is it you want to talk about?" Lucy asked as she perched herself on the end of her desk, arms folded across her chest as she watched Lee advance and sit on the desk in front of her a now nervous smile on his face.

Taking a deep breath he looked her in the eye and blurted it out in a rush ,"wouldyouliketohavedinnersometime?" His face now facing the floor.

Smiling softly at the man in front of her she watched as he kept his head bowed before deciding she'd better answer before he got even more nervous than what he was already,"I'd love to." She really did and had been waiting for Lee to make a move for ages and now that he had she couldn't stop the smile from growing as the realisation begun to sink in.

Before she could blink Lee's head shot up to reveal a massive grin on his face,"I'll pick you up at seven," he informed her as she nodded which was pretty useless assuming he was halfway out the door with a spring in his step.

NGONGONGO

Standing nervously outside her flat door Lee checked his watch. He was ten minutes early and was contemplating wether to knock the door or not as he raised his hand a few times before dropping it back to his side. This was stupid, he wasn't one of the teenage boys in his school.

Taking a deep breath he knocked. From outside the door he could hear Lucy shouting she was on her way before pulling the door open a smile immediatley forming as her head tilted to the side as she attempted to place the last earring in her ear.

"You're early," she stated as she smoothed out her dress as Lee looked only slightly apologetic.

"Sorry. Oh these are for you," he said handing her the flowers before returning his hands to his sides,"you look beautiful by the way," he told her as he watched the blush creep on to her cheeks.

"Thank you...come in. I'll be ready in five," she promised as Lee stepped in to her flat as she rushed to the kitchen to put the flowers in a vase before running back to her bedroom.

Five minutes later Lucy retunred back in her living room as Lee jumped up off the sofa,"ready?"

"Ready. Where are we going?" Lucy asked him as she grabbed her handbag before making her way out of the flat, locking the door behind her.

"Nowehere near any school children," he replied as she nodded her head in appreciation.

"Good. C'mon where are we going?" She begged as Lee shook his head as he led her out of the building.

NGONGONGO

It was late when they finally begun their journey back to Lucy's flat. Lee had picked a quiet Italian restaurant. Luckily they handn't run in to any of the teenagers or other members of staff whilst they were out.

They had talked about anything and everything when they were having their meal. It had ranged from favoutire tv shows to family to little things that got on their nervous. Now though they were quiet as they walked.

"You ok?" Lee asked suddenly as they walked. Just making his sentence loud enough to be heard over oncoming traffic.

"Ye. You didn't have to pay," Lucy answered as Lee shrugged.

"I wanted to and besides it isn't a date if the man doesn't pay," he smiled as he could see Lucy shrug out of the corner of his eye. They had argued for a few minutes on who was going to pay until Lee had put his foot down by taking her purse and hiding it on his lap out of Lucy's reach.

"Thank you," was her reply as they lapsed in to another silence.

A few steps later Lee felt a smaller hand slide into his as it clasped his fingers, his automatically returning the action as his head peered down to look at Lucy who keot her eyes firmly in front of her. The streetlights had given away the faint blush that appeared on her cheeks as Lee grinned and held her hand more firmly in his.

NGONGONGO

Quarter of an hour later they were barging through the flat as coats were dicarded, shoes flung and hands grasped tightly as they kissed. They'd only managed to make it into the lift before things escelated.

Pulling him by the face towards her bedroom, Lee manged to mumble,"are you sure?" Agaisnt her lips as she nodded just before the door was slammed firmly shut. Lee's shirt jsut outside it.

NGONGONGO

It had been a few months since they'd started seeing each other. No one knew except for family and the odd member of staff who had caught them in London or once i the supply closet, only the once...ok maybe twice. Well that's what they thought until they walked in to the school one day and were greeted by a lot of wolf whistling and cat calling. Lucy immediatley got the idea and blushed as they begun walking throught the growing crowd.

"What?" Lee asked confused.

"They know," was Lucy's only answer as she smiled slightly. It was good to get it out in the open. No more secrecy although it was fun whilst it lasted.

"Oh."

Giggling at his reply she reached up and kissed him on the cheek before grabbing his hand. Lee grasped it tighter as he chuckled at the excited squeals of teenage girls, the get in there sir from the older boys and the odd sound of embarassment from the younger pupils.

"Coffee?" He questioned as his arm sneaked around her waist.

"Sounds perfect," Lucy sighed as they made their way towards the staff room. Preparing themseleves for the bombardment that would come from fellow members of staff.


	9. Snowball fight

_**Ok so NGO starts tonight and I just wanted to update a story before the new series. Any suggestions please tell me. Imagine Tim owns a chalet in Germany and that's basically all you need to know. This is mostly just fluff with hardly any plot what so ever. Enjoy and let me know what you think.x**_

Thick snow-covered the ground and the wooden chalet that stood in front of them, the occasional pine trees dotted around the place revealing some green. The chalet's roof adorned a thick blanket of snow that was slowly falling off the edge because of the weight and icicles hung off the edge as water dropped off of the ends.

"It's bloody freezing," Lee chattered as he and Lucy stood outside the chalet door; suitcases at their sides.

"I did tell you to wear more clothes," Lucy pointed out as she continued to bounce on her knees to try to generate some heat.

"You don't look warm yourself," he pointed out as he rubbed his hands together.

"At least I've got more layers than you," retorted Lucy as she eyed Lee's attire. Lee had decided that he would be warm enough with a t-shirt and jeans on whilst Lucy wore a jumper, jacket, hat and scarf and was still shivering from the cold,"come here," Lucy suddenly said taking pity on him.

Stepping forward Lee looked at her questioningly as Lucy took off her hat and placed it on his head, then wrapped her scarf around his neck and finally gave him the gloves to slip on his hands.

"Thanks," he smiled as Lucy shook her head as she knocked on the door again.

This time Tim answered the door as raised his eyebrows at Lee's attire, "if you answered the door quicker I wouldn't be wearing your sisters purple hat, gloves and scarf," Lee greeted as he picked up his and Lucy's suitcases before walking in to the chalet.

"Hi," Lucy greeted Tim as she kissed him on the cheek before entering the chalet, shrugging off her coat and greeting Daisy before going to join Lee in front of the fire, to warm up.

NGONGONGO

"Ready?" Lee shouted over to Tim and Daisy as they stood a few feet away from Lee and Lucy.

They had decided to have a good old-fashioned snowball fight. Lucy and Tim not having had one since they were small had decided to go against each other, leaving Daisy to decide wether she wanted to go with her boyfriend or against him. Naturally she had gone with Tim leaving Lee to happily go with Lucy.

"Ready!" They shouted back as they ducked behind their wall of snow; Lucy and Lee doing the same.

"On the count of three," Lee whispered to Lucy as he handed her a snowball from the massive pile they had created as she nodded her head, "one...two...three."

And with that the pair of them jumped up and flung the snowballs before quickly ducking back down laughing as they heard Tim shout 'aw'. Turning to face each other with childish grins, Lucy reached over and flicked some snow out of Lee's hair.

"Aw," Lee exclaimed quietly as a snowball hit the top of his shoulder. Peering quickly over the wall of now he spotted Tim on his knees about to throw another one.

"We going again?" Lucy questioned as Lee passed her a few more snowballs.

"Hell yeah," he exclaimed before pummeling them toward the unexpected duo who ducked for shelter immediately.

Slumping back down he grabbed Lucy's arm and pulled her down with him, "hi," she greeted as her face appeared closer to his than what she expected.

"Hi. Didn't want you to get pummeled," he said as an explanation, "not that you wouldn't be able to cope..." he babbled as Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Thanks," she said as she shifted a bit, their gazes still not unlocking.

"No problem," he whispered, unaware of the snowballs flying over their heads.

Before either of them knew it their mouths meshed together and their gloved hand were clutching each others coats. The kiss broke apart by a snowball which hit right next to their noses. Breaking apart they looked at each other slightly shocked before Lucy snapped her mouth shut.

"Umm.." She said racking her brains for something to say but came up with nothing.

"We'll speak later," Lee decided to say, giving Lucy a chaste kiss before jumping up to throw snowballs at Tim and Daisy. Lucy decided to stay down with a small smile on her face.

NGONGONGO

"Here we go," Lee said as he handed Lucy a cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream, marshmallows and a dusting of chocolate on top.

"Thanks," she replied as she took a sip, careful not to burn her tongue.

"Look about earlier," he begun nervously as Lucy's head shot up to look at him. They were glad Tim and Daisy had decided to go to sleep early.

"Yeah?" Lucy asked softly as she placed her mug down on to the coffee table in front of her, the fire crackling in the background.

Looking around nervously he fidgeted a bit in his seat. decision time. Was he going to back out like he did after the play or was he going to actually get the words out?

"The kiss," he paused as Lucy nodded her head in encouragement," I just wanted to say...I meant it," and with that he closed his eyes in relief and partly in fear about what was going to happen next.

When his eyes closed what he didn't expect was to feel Lucy's hand against his cheek and her lips against his. Once she pulled back his eyes popped open to find that Lucy hadn't moved much at all.

"I meant it too," she whispered back as she leant in to kiss him again his arms going to pull her closer to him.

They didn't notice a red-faced Tim in the background with Daisy keeping a hold of his arm,"they're happy," she whispered as they watched Lucy smile in to the kiss, Lee mirroring it seconds after.

"You think?" He asked unsure as he watched with slight disgust as Lee put his hand behind Lucy's head to lower her down on to the couch.

"I know," Daisy whispered back as she stepped up to kiss Tim's cheek,"let's give them some peace," she whispered as she walked him in to the bedroom, the door clicking shut behind them.


	10. Dancing

_**I haven't done a what if in a while so I decided to do one now. This one is what if Lucy turned up to the ballroom dancing at the end of dancing in series 4. Enjoy :) P.s sorry it's short. x**_

Groaning on the floor, Lee kept his eyes shut as he felt the eyes of everyone around him on his form. It was bad enough that he had to take Wendy dancing in the first place but then being punched twice by the man you were doing it for was just taking the piss.

What he wasn't expecting whilst he lay down on the floor, his face throbbing slightly was to feel someone grab hold of his hands and begin to lift him up. He had no ideo who it was but now he just wanted to fall back down and stay there for a while.

"Come on you," well that answered his question about who it was.

"Lucy? What are you doing here?" He questioned as he begun to slowly open his eyes to face the woman standing in front of him a black dress and heels on.

"Dad said he was coming so I decided to tag along," she answered as she pulled him away from the dance floor and to a table. placing hands on his shoulder she put him to sit down as she brought a chair up in front of him.

"I didn't expect him to punch you. Sorry," Lucy explained as she turned his face slightly and ran her finger over where a bruise was already forming on his face.

"Not your fault," he informed her as he winced, "anyway they seem like they're back to normal," explained Lee with a nod towards the dance floor where Geoffrey was dancing with Wendy.

"Thanks," Lucy smiled as she turned her attention to her parents and to the other people twirling around the wooden floor.

Watching her expression Lee smiled as he stood up and took her hand, "care to dance?"

Slightly startled Lucy smiled up at him as she placed her hand in his; not using any words to accept his invitation. Guiding her to the middle of the dance floor Lee placed one hand on her waist as hers went to his spare hand and his shoulder. They were much closer than what they were earlier. Stepping forward Lee begun to guide them as they moved over the dance floor.

"You've gotten good," Lucy complimented as Lee blushed slightly.

"I had a good teacher."

Unaware to the dancing duo Geoffrey and Wendy had retired to sit on the side lines their eyes widening as they caught sight of their daughter and Lee dancing.

"Don't," Wendy commanded as she caught hold of Geoffrey's hand, "you've already punched him twice."

"He dare try anything," Geoffrey warned as Wendy rolled her eyes, averting her gaze back to her laughing daughter and a beaming Lee.

"So what if he does?" Wendy questioned as Geoffrey glared at the pair. One hand out-of-place and he was going to knock that northerners lights out.

"He's not good enough for her," Geoffrey answered as his eyes narrowed. Lee's hand had moved slightly lower.

"He makes her happy. Look," Wendy informed her husband as his gaze reluctantly turned to his daughters face who he had to admit was glowing slightly. Turning back to his wife his gaze softened slightly as he admitted defeat.

"If he does anything to upset her..."

"I'll be right behind you with a baseball bat," Wendy answered immediately as she grasped Geoffrey's hand, her eyes turning back to Lucy and Lee.

"Oh come on you know I didn't mean it," she sighed as Lee humphed childishly, his face turning away from her slightly. Rolling her eyes her hand on his shoulder went up to his cheek to direct his head back to face her, "I'm sorry," and she had to laugh at the grin that broke out on to his face.

"Forgiven," he replied.

"Thanks again for today," she added in a whisper as she stood quickly on to her tip toes to kiss his cheek.

"No problem," he gulped as their eyes locked, their feet automatically guiding them without any thought.

Smiling up at him shyly in encouragement Lee's head dipped down as hers rose to meet his. Their legs came to a stand still as their lips connected and one of her hands going around his neck the other staying in its place on his cheek.

Breaking apart they smiled shyly at each other as Lee gave her another quick kiss before his legs started working again. His hand took hold of the one at his cheek as he entwined his with hers, them coming to rest on his chest. Smiling down he pulled her closer with the arm around her waist as her head went to rest on his chest.

"You're dad has come to punch me yet," he whispered in her ear as his head rested on top of hers.

"Even if he did I wouldn't let him," was her reply as she squeezed his hand.


	11. Crash

**_Right this ones a pretty long one and it's taken me a while to write. Loved the last episode of Not Going Out as did everyone else by the looks of it. Sorry I know Wendy, Geoffrey, Tim and Daisy have little to no lines in this story but it's predominantly a Lee and Lucy story. Also, I thought I should add just incase that some people might find this upsetting in anyway and I don't mean to take any offence or upset anyone. Just a precaution. I really hope I haven't. Enjoy._**

He was in the pub when he had the phone call. A phone call he wasn't expecting, a phone call he never thought he would have to take and a phone call he never thought would happen to him; to them both. This phone call was the reason he was sprinting down the streets of London, hoping on and off buses and occasionally catching the tube when necessary.

He was panting now, his throat sore from shouting and legs burning from running. His jacket was clung tightly in his right hand as his phone jumped about in the front pocket of his jeans and his keys jangled in his back pocket.

Rounding the corner Lee pushed past people, receiving the odd swear word and inappropriate gesture. Paying them no attention he continued to push his way past until he made it to the front of the building and continued to run. Running through the automated door he leant on the counter of reception.

"Lucy Adams," he panted to the receptionist as he continued to pant.

"Relation?" The woman behind the desk questioned as Lee raised her eyebrows at her in slight annoyance.

"I've just ran halfway across London to get to this hospital and you're asking me what my relation is to this woman!? If I didn't care I wouldn't have ran! Where is she?" Lee nearly shouted in between pants as he panicked more and more.

"Calm down, sir. She's in the emergency ward and is being transferred in a bit. It's down the hall and is on your first left. A nurse will guide you the rest of the way," the receptionist replied as Lee nodded.

"Thank you," and with that he jogged his way down the corridor trying to get to Lucy as quick as he possibly could.

Blinking back tears Lee nodded as he continued to listen to what the doctor had to say. Lucy had been in a car crash. Not her fault, but she had ended up the worse. When they found the crash her car has been tipped upside down and the front and roof mangled.

"Can I have that in English?" Lee questioned as he tried to make sense of the technical terms but his mind was messed up and he could hardly tell which way was right and which way was left.

"Lucy's fractured her left arm and there's a deep cut to her right arm going from her shoulder to her elbow, some ribs have been broken on both sides, her left femur has splintered and her right knee had dislocated. She suffered from pneumothorax on her left side. We suspected a head injury but luckily she got away with some cuts to the head and face. We guess she braced herself as the injuries are pretty minor to her head and face. Lucy's having difficulty breathing at the moment but things should hopefully get better," the doctor finished as Lee nodded his head, tears streaking down his face as he took in the information. He'd have to phone Wendy, Geoffrey and Tim but that was the last thing on his mind.

"Can I see her?" Lee asked numbly as the doctor nodded and pointed to the door.

Before Lee entered he added, "I must warn you...the sight might be pretty scary but all the machines are here to help her." Nodding his head Lee took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

Lucy was laid on the single hospital bed in the middle of the room. Heart monitors to her side along with various other machinery bleeping along side it. The only one giving him reassurance was the one monitoring her hear beat. Wires and small tubes were attached to her as they went off into different directions. Lucy's short sleeved hospital gown revealed her right arm which was bandaged and her leg and left arm in plaster, her breathing was deep and laboured but Lee suspected it would be a lot worse without the machines.

Walking further into the room Lee perched himself on the plastic chair and dropped his jacket on to the floor. Wiping his cheeks with the back if his hands he took in Lucy's face. She was paler than normal but there were hardly any cuts her hair matted with some blood showing but nothing to be worried over. Taking a hold of her hand Lee sat there in silence as he listened to the beeping of the machines around him.

His phone vibrating in his pocket brought Lee out of his trance where he was staring at Lucy. This was the most worried he had been about anyone and the thought of loosing her scared him. He needed her; he loved her. Kissing her on the cheek he made his way out and into the corridor.

"Hello?" Lee questioned down the phone as he shuffled his feet around, his eyes permanently on Lucy as he looked through the small window in the door.

"Hi Lee we're at the flat..." Was the beginning of the conversation with Wendy as he gulped. He needed to tell them. Looking down at his watch he noticed the time, he'd sat there for two hours without moving.

Taking a deep breath Lee interrupted," Wendy we're at the hospital...not exactly...um Lucy's been in a car accident...pretty bad...you need to see her for yourself...ok see you in a bit," Lee finished as he put his phone back in his pocket.

_**NGONGONGO**_

"Why don't you go home?" Tim questioned as he placed his hand on Lee's shoulder as the younger one sat on the chair next to Lucy's bed.

"I'm not going home until she wakes up," Lee replied determinedly as he turned to face the woman in questions brother. In the background he could see Geoffrey and Wendy arriving.

It had been three days since Lucy's car accident. She was healing and had gained some colour to her pale complexion. Between Lee and the nurse they'd managed to wash her hair and renew some of her bandages.

"Any news?" Geoffrey asked as he bent down to kiss his daughters cheek, Wendy doing the same.

"The car is officially a write off and the driver of the other car has been arrested for drink driving. Lucy's breathing is getting better and they've removed the tube from her throat and she's jut got a mask now. The doctors said they don't know when she'll wake up but I'm hoping it's soon," Lee answered as he continued to stare at the woman in the bed. He hadn't been back to the flat in three days and he wasn't planning on leaving any time soon.

Sighing Wendy placed her hand on Lee's shoulder as they watched him hold Lucy's hand in between his. Nodding to Geoffrey he came and stood by them and he placed his arm around his wife's shoulders, "why don't we get something to eat. Lee?" He asked as Lee shook his head.

Sighing in defeat Tim started to steer everyone out, "we'll see you in a bit. When Daisy arrives tell her where we are." The only reply he had was a nod.

As soon as the door clicked shut he shuffled closer to the bed so he was leaning on one arm as he held her hand, "the doctors said I should talk to you but I don't really know what to say. I'm not leaving until you wake up. I'm not, Luce," taking a deep breath he continued to talk, "I never call you Luce and I don't know why I just did. We need you to wake up. The doctors said you aren't out of the woods until you wake up. Please wake up. I need to tell you something. I'll tell you now but I'm not sure you can actually hear me. If you can then when you wake up you can shout at me and do whatever you want. The thing is Lucy I love you. Yeah the northerner who keeps his emotions bottled up is in love with you. Have been for years and I should have told you sooner. Please wake up so I can tell you properly. Love you."

Lee was unaware that the trio had returned to fetch money and that they were listening to him talk to Lucy. Geoffrey's scowl fell as Wendy placed her hand in his as they continued to listen to Lee re tell stories from his childhood.

_**NGONGONGO**_

"Six weeks,Tim and she's still not awake!" Lee ranted as he paced the hospital room, "six bloody weeks!"

It had been six weeks and three days since Lee had the phone call saying Lucy was badly injured. He had only been back to the flat once to retrieve some clean clothing and to have a decent shower. Luckily the hospital staff were understanding and had let him stay.

"I know it's frustrating for all of us. But you need to calm down," Tim advised as he watched his best mates pacing slow down until it came to a halt next to Lucy.

"I...I just want her to wake up, Tim," Lee sighed in defeat as he peered down at the woman in the hospital bed.

In those six weeks most of Lucy's injuries had healed and stitches were taken out. The only sign of injury was the scar on her arm and some tiny scars to some other patches of skin. Plaster casts were taken off and bandages removed.

"We all do," was Tim's answer as he watched Lee slump to sit on the bed next to Lucy's lying figure.

"I don't know what I'd do without her anymore," Lee admitted as his hand went up to brush some stray strands of hair from her face and away from the oxygen mask before going to intertwine with her hand that lay next to him.

"You love her," it wasn't a question it was a statement, "there's no point in denying it we heard you speaking to her."

Not bothering to turn around or act shocked by what Tim just said Lee simply answered, "yeah I do."

**_NGONGONGO_**

"C'mon Lucy it's been 2 and a half months. Everyone's still worried sick. Don't worry I've sorted out all the bills but that's only because Tim went back to the flat to get them. I said I wasn't leaving your side and I hardly have," he chuckled slightly as his hand brushed over her cheek, "you'd kill me if I held your hand if you were awake. I miss you mind. It's not just me. I think Daisy's beginning to miss your girly conversations and Tim's got no one to be over protective about at the minute. Geoffrey's missing his little girl and Wendy has been a wreck since all of this has happened. You're going to have to wake up sooner or later and I'd rather it be sooner. I love you."

**_NGONGONGO_**

Lee awoke from his slumber when he felt groaning coming from the hospital bed next to him. Bolting up from his sleep he peered over Lucy to see her eyes fluttering. Grabbing a hold of her hand and pressing a button for the nurse with the other he knelt so he'd be eye level with her.

"Hello," he greeted with a beaming smile on his face as Lucy's vision focused on his.

"W...here am I?" Lucy managed to choke out from her dry throat as Lee's grip on her hand tightened.

"What do you remember?" He questioned gently as his spare hand removed some hair from her vision, before dropping it back down on to the bed after realising what he was doing.

"Just driving and then blackness," Lucy replied in a hoarse whisper.

"Here, drink some water," Lee instructed as he grabbed a glass and helped her sit up slightly, wincing for Lucy as she groaned. Putting one arm behind her back and brought the plastic cup to her lips.

"What..happened?" Lucy questioned just as the nurse came in.

"I'll explain in a bit," Lee whispered back as Lucy nodded her head.

"Good evening Miss Adams how are you feeling?" The nurse questioned as she checked Lucy's vitals.

"Sore."

"That's expected. Do you know what's happened?" The nurse questioned as she read Lucy's file. Lee still supporting her as she sat up.

Shaking her head the nurse raised an eyebrow to Lee who nodded his head. Telling Lucy that she and a doctor would be round shortly. Turning her head to face Lee she questioned him again.

"You were in a car crash," Lee explained as he took a deep breath. Seeing her nod he carried on, "um your car is a write off and you were seriously injured."

"There's more to it. Can't you just tell me?" Lucy pleaded as Lee moved his position slightly so he was gingerly holding on to her hand. That's when Lucy's suspicions grew.

"You've been in a coma for the past four months. It's August," he answered as Lucy's eyes began to tear up, "hey don't cry. You're safe and healthy and that's all the matters. Please don't cry, Lucy." Lee pleaded as his arms wrapped around her and she buried her face into Lee's neck.

_**NGONGONGO**_

"Sshh," Lee exclaimed as Tim, Daisy, Wendy and Geoffrey came walking through the door, each raising a questioning eyebrow at him.

Lee had his back against the now raised bed and Lucy's face was buried in his chest. Lucy's legs lay over one of his and her fist clenched his pale blue shirt loosely. Tear tracks were still visible on her cheeks. One of Lee's hands lay on one her knees and his other circled her waist.

"Is she alright?" Wendy questioned as she removed hair away from Lucy's face, Geoffrey coming to stand next to his wife.

"I told her," was Lee's answer as he peered down at the sleeping woman in his arms, " I couldn't stand to see her cry," he whispered to himself.

"She looks like a koala clinging to a tree," Daisy said as everyone raised their eyebrows at her.

Feeling Lucy squirm in his arms Lee moved his mouth so it was closer to her ear, "your family is here."

"I want to sleep," she mumbled as she tried to bury her face deeper into Lee's chest.

"But they've come to visit," he reasoned as he felt her sigh before shifting to rub her eyes. Groaning she winced as she shifted so her back was now leaning against Lee's.

"Sorry give me a minute," Lucy told everyone as her hands came to cover her eyes.

"It's ok, darling take your time," she heard Wendy say as the bed shifted slightly with the extra added weight of what she presumed was her mother.

"Hi," Lucy greeted as her eyes opened to see her family all grinning down at her in a slightly intimidating way.

"Oh darling," and with that Lee and Lucy were propelled backwards as Wendy hugged her daughter tightly, Geoffrey, Tim and Daisy following.

Lucy had to smile through her tears as she heard Lee whisper,"they've missed you. I've missed you," into her ear.

_**NGONGONGO**_

"What's wrong?" Lee questioned as he walked into the hospital room.

Lucy sat on the edge of the hospital bed a mirror clutched in one of her hands as her other one traced the scars remaining on her skin. A frown evident on her face.

"Nothing," Lucy said a bit too quickly as she hid the mirror and watched Lee placed her overnight bag on the bed, ready to go back home.

"C'mon what wrong?" Lee asked again as he sat down on the bed next to her, nudging her shoulder with his gently as Lucy shook her head, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Got everything?" Lucy questioned changing the subject.

"Everything's ready Miss Adams. Ready?" Lee questioned as he stood up and helped Lucy to stand. She was still shaky on her legs. Holding his arm out Lucy looped her arm through his as he guided them both out of the hospital.

**_NGONGONGO_**

"You're doing it again," Lee stated as he walked into the living cups of tea in hand.

"I'm not doing anything," Lucy said in a high pitched voice as she avoided his gaze, whilst she fiddled with her fingers.

"Yes you are," Lee corrected as he went and knelt in front of her so she couldn't avoid him, "you're tracing the scars you've got. Nothing's wrong with them."

"I know. It's just...just," Lucy couldn't think of anything to say so she simply shrugged her shoulders as Lee's gaze softened.

"I know but they don't change anything about you," he said as his finger traced the small scar on the palm of her hand before following the line of scars that moved up her arm.

"Tim rang earlier," Lucy whispered as she watched Lee continue to trace the small scars on her left arm before turning to her right arm and begun tracing the scars on that arm.

"What did he say?" Lee questioned as his hands went to the collar of her open shirt which revealed a vest top underneath. Lucy realised he was asking a silent question and nodded her head as Lee removed it.

"Asking how I was. Said that mum and dad wanted to meet up for dinner sometime in the next week," Lucy explained as she watched Lee's index finger place it's self on the bottom of the scar that ran from her elbow to her shoulder.

"Anything else?"

"Told me that you hardly left the hospital," at that Lee's head snapped up to meet Lucy's gaze,"you didn't have to stay the whole time," she whispered.

"I wanted too," his reply was immediate as he dropped his hand and stood up from his kneeling position.

"Why?" Lucy had been puzzling about this since Tim's phone call. She had a pretty vague idea but she needed to hear it from Lee.

Waving it off Lee started to make his way to the kitchen, "doesn't matter."

Hoping off of the couch Lucy followed him, "it does to me."

Coming to a halt Lee turned to face Lucy who had now walked into him. Holding her by her arms Lee answered, "because you matter to me."

"You matter to me too but that doesn't explain why you hardly came back to the flat," Lucy pushed as Lee sighed and dropped her arms.

"I was going to tell you anyway," Lee said with half a smile as Lucy raised a questioning eyebrow at him. Shuffling nervously Lee went to answer Lucy's questioning gaze.

"Um...I didn't leave because I was worried and..."

"And..." Lucy prompted as Lee closed his eyes deciding it would be better to just say it quickly.

"I love you."

When he re opened his eyes because of the silence he could see Lucy smiling slightly at him. Why wasn't she shocked?

"I know," was Lucy's reply. She may as well tease him a bit.

"What do you mean you know?" He asked as he followed her on her oath towards her bedroom.

"I kind of guessed.." Lucy explained as she paused outside her bedroom door.

"Why didn't you say anything!?" Lee squeaked as Lucy giggled at him.

"Because I kind of guessed. Now are you just going to stand there or are you going to kiss me?" Lucy questioned with a flutter of her eyelashes as Lee continued to do his fish out of water expression.

Shaking his head he grinned as her words sunk in and he took a step forward, his hands going back to her arms, "sure?"

"Sure," was Lucy's reply as Lee's lips captured hers, her arms winding their way around his neck as she felt him smile into the kiss.

"By the way," Lucy said as they pulled apart, their foreheads touching and beaming smiles on their faces.

"I love you too."


End file.
